carnationclanfandomcom-20200215-history
Zakur
Zakur "Treat me like a joke, I'll leave you like it's funny." meet zakur history The Night Throughout the cold winter night, me and my sibling laid in the snow with our mother—a kittypet. Our father was out, he was a wild cat, our mom told us, but we were only young, our eyes weren't open and we couldn't walk, so there wasn't a point. Mom didn't name us, yet, we had to last the winter night to get a name. We had all huddled together, a mountain of cats. When we woke up, the snow had been partially melted, but there was still so much. We all lived, but we shivered, all of us. Mom had a sweet smile and began to name us, "Jacklyn," she licked a black kitten. "Europe," she licked a cream kitten. Then Dad joined us, he jumped down from the fence and sat beside mom, their pelts brushing. "You should name those two," Mom mewed, licking his shoulder. "Ava," he flicked his ear towards the darker cream one, "and Frost," he pointed to the dark gray one. Then they looked at me, I was ready for a name. They glanced at each other, they hadn't put a name together for me. "We'll see how long he lasts to get his name," Dad said, and my hope fell. Growing We all grew up to be okay-sized kittens at the age of 3 moons, with our eyes wide open and able to jump and run and play. But, while my siblings played, I was always at the fish pond in our Twoleg's yard, catching the biggest minnows. I always gave one to Europe first, but she declined it. Then to Frost, he accepted it, always. If I had more it was always given to Mom or Dad. Unjustified Murder Dad padded up to me and Frost, we were play-fighting together. He began to speak, and we stiffened up. "Frost, we have some chores for you." Frost's shoulders sunk as he got to his paws and mewed, "Okay.." They padded out, into the forest, and when they went far enough, Dad murdered his own son! He came back to the Twolegden to the rest of the family, I was the first to approach him. "Wh-where's my brother?!" I asked worriedly, even if I had been the goofiest, and friendliest out of the family. "Doing chores," he mewed. "Why do you have blood on your paws?!" I asked. "I was catching prey." I could tell he was lying to me, he never brought back food for the family. "Wh-where is it?.." "I lost it to another 'wild cat'! Stop asking questions, scrap!" My ears went against my head, but I knew "scrap" was going to be my name for a while, no matter what. "Y-you killed him!" I leaped over the fence, and ran for where my dad killed Frost, my dad chasing after me. "No, no, no!" I yowled as he caught up to me and pinned me down. "Stop right where you are!" Owe! I was 4 moons, and I finally got my name, Zakur, but I was depressed, my brother Frost was dead and my sisters hated me, and my name. What was wrong with me? Was it because I didn't embrace the life of a kittypet like them? Was it because I refuse to eat that soft food served to us? Or was it because I accused our dad of murder? It didn't matter, I only had 2 more moons, then I was out of here, free from the prison they held me in. But as the twolegs began to feel the cold air outside, they brought us all in. They started a fire and threw some toys to us, I was tempted, but there was no way I'd get one. Then, as I tried, my sister Jacklyn, pushed me, my paw landing in the fire, I yowled as I jumped and patted my paw against the carpet to get the fire off. They laughed, all of them. "Zakur, don't play with fire!" Ava laughed meanly. Sneaking Out WIP! An Attack WIP! family tree trusts likes dislikes trivia gallery Category:Apprentices Category:Original Characters